Harry P, Hermine G und Ron W im 5 Schuljahr
by Kl Hermine
Summary: Ja Okay ich weiß, nicht mehr ganz aktuell auch der Titel ist nicht sehr einladend.Aber die gecshichte ist dafür das es meine Erste war, ganz gut....Oder?
1. Chapter 1

**_Harry Potter, Ron Weasley & Hermine Granger im 5. Schuljahr!_**

**_1_**.Es war eine regnerische Nacht gewesen, doch nun dämmerte der Morgen im leichten Nebel.

Ron Weasley ein etwa 15 Jähriger Junge beugte sich gerade aus seinem Zimmer Fenster heraus. „Wo bleiben sie nur?" dachte er leise, „ Ich freu mich so auf die Beiden!" Denn Ron Weasley wartete auf seine zwei besten Freunde Harry Potter der Junge der lebt, und auf Hermine Granger seine beste Freundin! Leider konnte Ron seine beiden Freunde fast über die ganzen Ferien nicht sehen, „ Es wäre zu gefährlich," sagte sein Vater Arthur Weasley nur immer zu seinem Sohn, „ du weiß doch seit du– weiß- schon- wer wieder zurück gekehrt ist, ist es erst mal sicherer dass jeder der Beiden und vor allem Harry erst mal bei sich Zuhause bleibt. Dort sind sie alle beide sicherer." Ron wusste das sein Vater Recht hatte trotzdem wünschte er sich seine Freunde zu sich. Und bald würde auch sein Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen, den Harry und Hermine dürften die drei letzten Tagen der Ferien im Fuchsbau verbringen, und anschließend könnten sie alle gemeinsam im Hogwarts Express nach Hogwarts zurück fahren. Dorthin wo er jeden Tag mit den Menschen zusammen sein könnte, die ihn so viel bedeuten.

Und plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Ohne viel darüber nachzudenken stürmte Ron zu Tür und übersprang dabei ohne weiteres jedes Hindernis. Vor der Tür angekommen, atmete Ron noch einmal tief ein und öffnete dann die Tür; „Hermine!" rufte Ron laut. „ Ron, es ist so schön dich wieder zu sehen" sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. „Und dich erst, du siehst toll aus!" sagte Ron begeistert, als er merkte was er da gerade gesagt hat lief er Purpur Rot an. „ Danke." Sagte sie ohne hoch zu sehen den auch sie war leicht errötet. „ Ist Harry schon da?" fragte sie. „ Nein aber er müsste gle..." Weiter kam er nicht den wieder ertönte die Haustür. Ron öffnete abermals die Türe „ Harry, endlich bist du da." Harry Potter betrat strahlend das Haus der Weasleys. „Ron, Hermine wie schön euch zu sehen ,endlich sind wir wieder beisammen." „Wie bist du überhaupt hergekommen?" fragte Hermine mit neugieriger Miene. „ Ach, der fahrende Ritter hat mich mal wieder mitgenommen, leider wissen die ja inzwischen das ich nicht Neville Longbottem, unser Klassenkamerad bei Gryffindor, sondern Harry Potter bin:", antwortete Harry mit strahlenden Gesicht.

„ Okay Vorschlag, ihr beiden packt jetzt erst mal eure Sieben Sachen weg und anschließend kocht meine Mutter uns allen ein fantastisches Mahl." Schlug Ron Freude strahlend vor, „Nur ein Problem ist, dass ihr beide bei mir im Zimmer pennen müsst, da Percy sich in seinem Zimmer schon den ganzen Sommer verkriecht, und die Zwillinge in ihren Zimmer irgendwelche Versuche zu Scherzartikel Herstellung verpraktizieren. Na ja und Ginny ist bei Freunden über den Rest der Ferien und hat ihr Zimmer mit einem Fluch belegt, damit wir es auch ja nicht betreten. Hermine meinte dazu nur knapp „ Gar kein Problem". Harry stimmte ihr fröhlich zu „ Ist wirklich kein Problem, wird mir Sicherheit lustig wir drei, aber deine Schwester muss euch ja ganz schön vertrauen wenn sie ihr Zimmer mit einem Fluch belegt." Strahlend blickten sich die drei Freunde noch mal an bevor sie sich in Richtung Rons Zimmer machten.

Harry war als Erster fertig und machte sich so schon mal auf den Weg in die Küche, dort angekommen sah er schon Mrs. Weasley fleißig am Herd arbeiten , Ron und die Zwillinge hockten schon am Tisch . „Harry altes Haus, was hat dich in unsere bescheidene Hütte getrieben?" grinste Fred glücklich. „ Ach nur der Drang endlich mal wieder unter normalen Menschen und Nicht Muggeln zu sein!" antwortet Harry keck. Da auch wurde Molly Weasley auf Harry aufmerksam, „ Harry Schatz , wie froh ich bin dich lebend wieder zu sehen," quiekte Mrs. Wealsey fröhlich und umarmt Harry herzhaft. „ Ich freue mich auch sie wieder zu sehen, Mrs. Weasley" quapste Harry leise. Harry waren solche Umarmungen zwar was zu stürmich aber er freute sich immer wieder wenn Rons Mutter ihn so liebevoll umarmte. Endlich kam auch Hermine her runter und das Abendessen konnte beginnen.

Es war eine fröhliche Runde, es wurde gelacht, erzählt und Albernheiten betrieben. „Also Hermine, du siehst wirklich spitzen mäßig aus, wenn du Lust hättest könnten wir Beide ja mal was zusammen unternehmen." Schmatzte Fred. Ron erwiderte darauf nur hastig. „Du kannst hier am Essens Tisch Hermine doch nicht einfach fragen ob sie mit die Ausgehen will!" „Ron, kann mir das Hermine Nicht selber sagen , du eifersüchtiger Neunmal klug!" feigste Fred. Sofort lief Ron rot an. Hermine der das alles sehr unangenehm war versuchte das Thema zu wechseln indem sie Ron fragte: „Ron, wo ist eigentlich dein Vater und Percy, oder ist Percy immer noch in seinem Zimmer?" Georg antwortete für Ron: „ Nein, die sind Beide im Minesterium, seid du-weiß-schon- wer wieder da ist, haben die da alle Hand voll zu tun." Plötzlich wurde es im Raum ganz still, und alle schauten beträchtlich zu Harry bis auf Molly Weasley die ihren Sohn böse Blicke zuwarf.. Harry: „ Das ist schon Gut, wirklich. Georg sagt ja nur die Wahrheit."

Weil diese Situation jedem sehr unangenehm war versuchte Ron das Thema zu wechseln, indem er Hermine fragte: „Und Hermine, warst du in den Sommer Ferien nun bei deinem Vicky?" Hermine wurde rosa um den Ohren „ Er heißt Viktor Krum, okay? Und was geht dich das eigentlich an, bei wem ich in den Sommer Ferien bin und bei wem nicht!" . Damit stand Hermine auf und ging in ihr (Rons) Zimmer. Ron dem das sehr unangenehm war stand ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren auf und ging Hermine nach. Im Zimmer angekommen findet Ron eine ziemlich deprimierte Hermine vor. „Es tut mir Leid Hermine, ganz ehrlich. Ich wollte nicht auf diesen alten Geschichten rumtreten." Als er Näher rantrat sah er das ihr stumme Tränen über die Wangen rollten. „Hey Hermine, was ist denn mit dir?" Traurig blickte Hermine ihren Freund an. „Es tut mir doch wirklich Leid aber das ist doch kein Grund gleich zu weinen. Sag doch bitte etwas ich will dir helfen." „ Es ist nur...ach das verstehst du sowieso nicht!" weinte Hermine. „Vielleicht, vielleicht aber doch, versuch es doch. Okay?" „ Okay... Also ich war in den Sommer Ferien in Bulgarien bei Viktor Krum und und..." Hermine stoppte und weinte noch mal laut auf.

„Und was, hat er dir was angetan. Boh, ich mache diesen Kerl fertig!"

„ Ron nicht er hat nichts getan nur..."

„Nur was? Hermine ich muss es jetzt wissen was hat dieses Ars... mir die gemacht?"

„Er hat mich geküsst und ich hab ihn zurück geküsst, aber nur weil der Augenblick mich irgendwie verführt hat. Aber danach wollte er mehr aber ich nicht. Und da meinte er, das er mich ja gar nicht lieben würde das nur gesagt hätte, damit ich..."

„Oh Hermine, aber du weiß doch..."

„Nein warte, darauf habe ich ihn eine gescheuert und er meinte noch ich wäre wahrscheinlich sowieso eine Niete gewesen im allem, und für Freundschaft wäre ich sowie so nicht fähig. Du und Harry wärt nur aus Mitleid mit mir befreundet, und in Wirklichkeit gehe ich euch schrecklich auf die Nerven."

Wieder rollten Hermine dicke Tränen über die Augen. Ron wusste nicht mehr was er sagen sollte. Er wusste das er in diesem Augenblick seine Freundin trösten sollte. Er sah sich Hermine noch mal ganz genau an, sie ist ja um einiges schöner geworden in den Ferien ihr Haar ist glatter und sie ist weiblicher geworden, dachte er. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken nahm er sie in den Arm und drückte sie einfach nur ganz fest, und streichelte ihr liebevoll den Rücken. „Du weiß doch dass das nicht stimmt. Harry und Ich haben dich schrecklich doll Lieb, und wir genießen jeden Augenblick mit dir. Und hör nicht auf so einen eitlen Affen, der weiß doch selber nicht was Freundschaft überhaupt ist." Hermine die dankbar war für diese tröstende Worte war und für die Umarmung, umarmte ihren Freund einfach nur zurück und genieste diesen Augenblick nur. Ja, ich hab sie schon sehr Lieb, dachte Ron als er da so saß mit seiner besten Freundin im Arm. Aber warum wird mir immer so komisch wenn ich sie sehe oder warum hab ich letztes Jahr so eifersüchtig auf sie und Viktor Krum reagiert? Vielleicht habe ich sie auch mehr als nur Lieb, aber nein das geht doch nicht wir sind doch Freunde, aber... Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Harry stand im Türrahmen. „Ich stör doch nicht etwa, oder? Hermine antworte nur „Ach quatsch, du störst doch nie!" Als Ron aufstehen wollte, hielt Hermine ihn noch einen Augenblick zurück , und flüsterte ihm noch ein leises ins Ohr „Danke." Damit noch nicht genug küsste sie ihn noch liebvoll auf die Wange. Zufrieden beide nun waren folgten sie ihrem Freund Harry und verließen den Raum.

Am nächsten Tag machte sich die ganze Familie Weasley mit Harry und Hermine auf den Weg zur Winkelgasse. Harry freute sich richtig den sie reisten per Flohpulver, zwar ist Harry das letzte Mal im falschen Kamin gelandet aber er freute sich schon den Weasley zu zeigen das er inzwischen richtig gut mit dem Flohpulver umgehen konnte. Selbstsicher trat er vor den Kamin, und wollte gerade loslegen als er bemerkte das Hermine etwas hippelisch wirkte. So fragte er sie: „ Hermine, bist du schon mal mit Flohpulver gereist?" „Nein" antwortete sie. „ Möchtest du mit mir zusammen in den Kamin gehen?" „ Gerne". Und so stiegen beide zusammen in den Kamin. Harry legte seine Arm um Hermines Taille und nahm mit der anderen Hand ne´ Hand voll Flohpulver, warf es in den Kamin und sagte „Winkelgasse". Ron warf den beiden noch einen neidischen Blick nach, obwohl er sehr glücklich war das Hermine mit ihm so offen geredet hat, war er verwundert das er nun so sauer war das sie mit Harry und nicht mir ihm in den Kamin stieg. Aber na ja auf jeden Fall würde Er sich mit Hermine nie mehr über Viktor Krum unterhallten, das hatte er Hermine versprechen müssen.

Als später die ganze Schar im Tropfenden Kessel ankam machten sie sich sofort auf den Weg zu Florish und Blotts, um sich dort ihre neue Schulbücher zu kaufen. Sie freuten sich wenn sie vertraute Gesichter aus Hogwarts trafen. Als plötzlich das Wetter umschlug und der Himmel sich schwarz verfärbte machten sich die Freunde mit Rons Familie langsam wieder auf den Rückweg, Kurz vor dem Tropfenden Kessel lief den Freunden eine sehr vertraute Gestallt über den Weg, Professor Lupin..„Hey ihr Drei!" rief er ihnen fröhlich zu. „Guten Tag Professor!" riefen alle drei wie aus gleichen Munde. „Aber nana ich bin doch nichz mehr euer Professor!" Darauf konnte Harry nur erwidern: „Ja schade aber vielleicht irgendwann mal wieder. Ehm, wenn ich sie mal was fragen darf , was machen Sie eigentlich hier in der Winkelgasse?" Lupin schien auf diese Frage etwas verunsichert : „ Also na ja seid Anfang eurer Sommer Ferien gibt es bestimmte Trupps der Zauberer die glauben das Voldermort wieder auferstanden ist. Und na ja ich gehöre dazu und zu unseren Aufgaben gehört zum Beispiel auch beliebte Orte zu bewachen und zu überprüfen. Wir glauben zwar nicht dass er hier jemanden angreifen wird aber man kann ja nie wissen. Und jetzt muss ich weiter. Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß in eurem neuen Schuljahr ,und das ihr mir kein Umfug anstellt!" „Aber wir doch nicht Professor, eh ich meine Mr. Lupin" erwirtete Hermine. Lupin lächelte: „Ihr könnt Remus sagen , Tschüss ihr drei." „Tschüss" riefen die Drei Lupin noch nach der sich schon auf den Weg weiter durch die Winkelgasse gemacht hat. Als Ron, Hermine und Harry die Zwillinge und Mrs. Weasley wieder eingeholt haben, die schon weiter auf den Weg gemacht haben , fand sich auch relativ schnell wieder ein Kamin indem man zurück zum Fuchsbau reisen konnte.


	2. Chapter 2

**_2_**.Und so vergingen die letzten Tage der Ferien für die Drei Freunde, die zwar viel zu schnell vorbeigingen, aber da sich ja jeder wieder auf Hogwarts freute, schien es ihnen nicht so schlimm. Als sie dann am letzten Abend in ihren Betten lagen, unterhallten sich Hermine, Harry und Ron noch etwas über das vergangene Jahr und über das noch kommende. Hermine: „Mann, freu ich mich morgen wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen!"

Ron : „ Jah, und ich erst mal!"

„ Ich bin ja mal gespannt wer unser neuer Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunkelen Künste wird!"

Harry: „ Ich hoffe ja mal nicht das es Snape wird, dabei, Lupin wäre stark wenn er wieder käme." Eine kurze Pause trat ein. Ron: „ Hermine ?"

„ Mmh"

„ Hast du inzwischen eigentlich die Rita Kimmkorn frei gelassen, du weiß schon als Käfer?"

Hermine kicherte leise in ihr Kissen herein „ Aber logo, aber vorher hat sie noch Bekannschaft mit Krummbein gemacht."

Ron und Harry: „Wie?"

„ Na ja ich habe den Käfer, also sie in die Hand genommen und vor Krummbein habe ich die Hand dann wieder geöffnet, aber keine Sorge sie war schneller als er"

Wie auf Kommando kam Krummbein schnurrend zu Hermine auf aufs Bett gekrochen ( den Ron hat Hermine aus Höflichkeit das Bett überlassen und schläft nun selber auf einen Muggel Klappbett).

Ron der bis jetzt auf dem Rücken lag drehte sich auf seinen Bauch um „ Harry, glaubst du eigentlich das du- weiß- schon- wer wieder auf tauchen wird?" Harry der mit dieser Frage nicht gerechnet hat zögerte mit seiner Antwort, bis er schließlich erwiderte: „Ich weiß es nicht, aber von mir aus kann er ruhig kommen. Ich habe keine Angst mehr vor Volde...eh ich meine du- weiß- schon- wer. Aber in Hogwarts bin ich ja sicher. Und dann ist da ja noch Dumbledore und Sirus und euch beide hab ich ja auch noch!" Leise flüsterte Hermine ihren Freunden etwas zu, was sie kaum verstanden: „Ron, Harry ich habe Angst. Was ist wenn du- weiß- schon- wer kommt und wieder Menschen tötet." Darauf hin stand Ron auf setzte sich zu Hermine ins Bett, umarmte sie und antwortete „ Keine Angst Hermine, er hat sich die ganzen Sommer Ferien nicht blicken lassen und egal was passiert Harry und ich sind bei dir und werden auf dich aufpassen!" „ Ganz bestimmt!" stimmte Harry Ron bei, stand ebenfalls auf und setzte sich den beiden um Hermine von der anderen Seite auch zu umarmen. Minuten verstrichen bevor die Jungs sich wieder aus der Umarmung lösten und in ihre eigenen Betten zurückkrochen, als sie dies taten bemerktem sie das ihre Freundin schon friedlich ein geschlafen war.

Spät in der Nacht träumte Harry schreckliches: Es war eine eisige Nacht , der einzige Lichtschein war der Mond, der leuchtend über einen verlassenen Friedhof leuchtete. Bei näherer Betrachtung erkannte Harry das es der Friedhof war wo er damals Lord Voldermort begegnet ist, und auch wo Ceddric Diggory gestorben ist. Traurigkeit wegen Ceddric breitete sich in Harry aus, bis er schließlich auf mehrere Grabsteine aufmerksam wurde, die seitlich von ihm standen. Drei von ihnen standen ganz dicht nebeneinander als ob sie zusammen gehörten. Die Grabsteine waren schon alt und verschmutzt. Als Harry die Aufschrift der Grabsteine las, schreckte er erschrocken zurück „ Nein das kein nicht sein, das ist nicht wirklich," dachte er voller Furcht. Die Grabsteine trugen die Namen der Menschen die ihm an nahesten standen, Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger und Sirius Black. Plötzlich hörte Harry etwas hinter sich rascheln, erschrocken drehte er sich herum, doch da war niemand. „Wer ist da?" fragt Harry mit zittriger Stimme. Auf einmal fing Harry Narbe wie verrückt an zu schmerzen, und Harry stürzte zu Boden und wing sich in seinen Schmerzen. Schwach nahm er nur noch eine gehässige raue Stimme war die ihm was zu zischte. „ Ah da liegt er, Harry Potter der Junge der mich eins besiegte. Aber warte nur ich komme wieder, und mal sehen ob du eine weitere Begegnung mit mir überlebst" An mehr konnte sich Harry nicht mehr erinnern, denn im nächsten Moment fand sich Harry schon wieder in seinen Klappbett, schweißgebadet vor.

Als das Trio am nächsten Morgen ausgeschlafen und mit gepackten Koffer am Hauseingang des Fuchsbaus standen, verabschiedeten sie sich noch schnell von den Zwillingen die vor der Schule noch zu ihren Freund Lee Jorden fahren wollen, um mit ihm nach Hogwarts zu fahren und von Mrs. Weasley die, die Drei nicht zum Bahnhof King Cross begleitete, da sie was am Magen hatte. Ginny würde mit ihren Freunden bei denen sie über den Freien war zu King Cross fahren. Und da auch Mr. Weasley und Percy nicht anwesend waren fuhren die Drei alleine zu Bahnhof.

Da Hermine, Ron und Harry nun alleine waren konnten die Drei sich ein einziges Muggel Taxi nehmen. Auf den Weg nach London erzählte Harry seinen Freunden in aller Ruhe von seinen gestrigen Traum.

„ Harry, keine Sorge das war nur ein schlimmer Albtraum, und wird nichts passieren." sagte Hermine zu Harry aufmunternd. Ron versuchte sie zu unterstützen: „Genau, und außerdem wer würde uns schon klein kriegen?" „Voldermort, zum Beispiel." Gab Harry nur Antwort. Ron wich erschrocken zurück „Bitte, sag seinen Namen doch nicht." „Ist schon Gut, aber es ist doch wahr. Nur weil ihr mit mir befreundet seid, seid ihr beiden und in Gefahr." erwiderte Harry. „Harry, egal was passiert ist oder noch passieren wird, wir werden für immer deine Freunde sein." meinte Hermine. Ron stimmte ihr bei: „Genau, auch wenn wir uns öfter mal zoffen, wir sind doch einfach die dicksten Freunde!" „Genau" sagte Harry mit eine kleinem Lächeln im Gesicht. Darauf umarmte er seine beiden Freunde ganz fest. Über den Rest der Fahrt verlor keiner der Drei noch ein weiteres Wort über die Sache, sie waren auch viel zu sehr damit beschäftig sich gemeine Rachepläne auszudenken, wie sie es schaffen könnten Mafloy vor der ganzen Schule zu blamieren.

Am Bahnhof angekommen hatten die Freunde noch ca. eine viertel Stunde Zeit um zum Gleis 9 ¾ zu kommen und in den Hogwarts Express einzusteigen. Ca. fünf Meter vor der Wand die zum Gleis 9 ¾ führte, blieb Ron plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen. „ Ron, nun komm schon wenn du da noch länger stehen bleibst fährt der Hogwarts Express ohne uns!" sagte Hermine genervt. „ Aber seht doch da, wer da steht!" erwiderte Ron endgeistert. Und da stand er, der Zauber Minister Cornelius Fugde. Als dieser merkte das entdeckt wurde, lief er sofort auf die drei Freunde zu und sprach: „Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger wie schön es ist euch Kinder mal wieder zu sehen!" „Gleichfalls:" sagte der noch ganz verdatterte Harry. „Ehm Herr Minister, wenn ich sie mal was fragen darf, was machen sie hier?" fragt Hermine ganz gerade raus. „Oh natürlich," antwortete Fugde, „ Ich möchte ganz von mir aus überprüfen, ob auch alle Schüler nach Hogwarts fahren." „Wie?" „Also, na ja da euer Schuldirektor Albus Dumbledore meinte, er müsste euch und euren Schulkameraden die Botschaft überbringen das du- weiß- schon- wer wieder auf erstanden ist, was ich stark bezweifele..." „ Das ist nicht wahr, Volder...ich meine du- weiß- schon- wer ist wirklich wieder da!" wiedersprach Harry. „ Ist ja gut Junge, nur nicht so laut. Jedenfalls möchte ich mich nun selber davon überzeugen ob die Zauberer ihre Kinder wieder zu Schule schicken!" „Und warum fragen sie später nicht einfach Dumbledor, wer wieder gekommen ist und wer nicht?", wollte Ron wissen. „ Weil ich nicht möchte, dass er davon weiß. Also könnet ihr bitte darüber still schweigen." „Aber natürlich!" antwortete Harry. „ Gut, sehr Gut, aber nun ab mit euch in den Zug sonst verpasst ihr ihn noch. Auf wieder sehn!" „ Wieder sehn" sagten die Drei noch, bis sie dann hinter der Wand verschwanden die zum Gleis 9 ¾ führte.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig schafften es die Drei in den Zug zu kommen. Als sie dann auch endlich ein Abteil für sich gefunden haben, waren sie froh bald endlich wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen.

Als der Zug dann auch endlich losfuhr, waren die Drei auch nicht lange alleine, einer ihrer Schulkameraden oder Freunde schaute immer mal vorbei. Und es war auch immer eine gemütlich Runde, denn sie hatten sich ja viel zu erzählen. Auch Ginny, Rons Schwester ließ sich mal blicken, und begrüßte Hermine und Harry. Leider kam auch ein Nicht so wirklich Guter Freund von Ron, Hermine und Harry nämlich Draco Malfloy, ein Blonder Junge aus Slytherin . „Ach wen haben wir denn da St. Potter, das Weasley und das Schlammblut!" höhnte Malfloy laut als er an die Abteil Tür trat, dicht gefolgt von seinen zwei Freunden Gregory Crabbe und Vincent Goyle. Ron der schon wieder aufstehen wollte und Malfloy eins ins Maul hauen wollte, wurde gerade noch rechtzeitig von Hermine zurück gehallten, „ Hör auf Ron, das ist er doch nicht wert." „Oh hat das Schlammblut Angst ich könnte ihren Freund, etwas antun" höhnte Malfloy wieder. „Hallt den Mund, Malfloy!" sagte Harry zu Malfloy kühl. „Oh St. Potter meldet sich auch mal zu Wort". „ Hey Malfloy, hast die Nacht mal wieder keinen Hoch bekommen oder warum labberst du so einen Scheiß!" gab Hermine keck von sich. „Was fällt die ein, so mit mir zu reden. Das wird dir noch mal Leid tun!" ,schrie Malfloy Hermine an, und drehte sich somit um, um wieder durch den Zug zu streifen. Seine beiden Leibwächter Crabbe und Goyle warfen Hermine noch einmal einen vernichteten Blick zu und folgten dann Draco Malfloy durch den Zug. „Wow Hermine, Gut gekontert!" lobte Ron. Harry pflichtete ihm bei: „ Ja wirklich, aber das hatte er auch mal so richtig verdient." „Danke Jungs!" sagte Hermine uns lächelte ihre beiden Freunde an.

Nach einigen Stunden im Zug wurde der Zug plötzlich langsamer. Harry, Hermine und Ron die sich schon ihre Umhänge angezogen hatten machten sich zum Aussteigen bereit.

Als sie ausstiegen waren schon eine Menge Schüler am Gleis. Von weiten erkannten sie ihren Freund Hagrid, der versuchte die Erstklässer einzusammeln. Da nur die Erstklässer mit einem Boot zum Schloss hochfahren, machten sich die Drei auf die Suche nach noch einer freien Kutsche. Bevor die Pferde aber dann los trappten stieg noch ein Freund von Hermine, Ron und Harry ein, Dean Thomas, ein Klassenkamerad aus ihrem Haus Gryffindor. Unterwegs unterhielten sich die Vier etwas. „Hey Dean, wo ist eigentlich Seamus?" fragte Harry. „ Ach der. Ihr wisst doch noch sicherlich was Dumbledore uns am Ende des Schuljahres gesagt hat?" Die Drei nickten. „ Naja, und Seamus Eltern gehören zu so einer Gruppe an die du- weiß- schon- wen finden wollen, und obwohl sie meine das Hogwarts absolut sicher ist, ist ihnen wohler wenn Seamus dieses Schuljahr Zuhause bleibt, uns sie ihm Unterricht geben.", antwortete Dean. „Oh, das ist Blöd" erwiderte Harry. Darauf hin fragte noch Ron: „Weiß du vielleicht von noch mehr Schülern die dieses Schuljahr lieber Zuhause bleiben?" „Ich weiß nicht genau, wer noch alles Daheim bleibt. Ich weiß nur noch von Colin Creevy und seinem kleinem Bruder Dennis!" „Ah, noch zwei aus Gryffindor, Oh Mann."

Über den Rest der Fahrt versuchten sie dieses Thema zu meiden, bis sie auch plötzlich ankamen. Mit gemischten Gefühlen gingen die Schüler von Hogwarts ins Schulgebäude.

„Hogwarts hatte sich wirklich nicht verändert", dachte Hermine mit voller Freude, als sie die Große Halle betraten.

Als die Schüler Schar die Treppe hinauf stiegen zum großen Saal, kam ihnen Professor Mc. Gonagall, die Hauslehrerein aus Gryffindor schon entgegen. „Schön, schön ihr seit endlich da. Nun beeilt euch aber, Dumbledore wartet schon." Mit viel Neugier betraten die Schüler die Große Halle. Als sie endlich an ihren Tischen saßen, ließen die Erstklässler auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Plötzlich sah Harry ihn, den Sprechenden Hut. Bis jetzt hatte Harry ihn in Aktion erst zwei mal gesehen. Im zweiten Schuljahr flog er mit Ron in einem fliegenden Auto zu Schule , und kamen deswegen zu spät . Und im dritten Schuljahr konnte er den Hut auch nicht sehen, da seine Hauslehrerin noch wichtige Dinge mit ihm zu besprechen hatte, die Sirius Black betrafen. Damals dachte die seine Hauslehrerin und auch Harry noch Black wäre nur aus dem Zauber Gefängnis Azkaban ausgebrochen um ihn zu töten, aber heut weiß Harry es besser. Sirius Black war nie wirklich gefährlich. Nein ganz im Gegenteil heute hat Harry in ihn einen guten Paten Onkel gefunden. Harry wurde jäh aus seinen Tag Träumen gerissen als der Sprechende Hut sein neues Lied verkündigte:

„Hey Erstklässer, ihr seid echt klasse.

Nun seid ihr da, ich kann s kaum fassen.

Ihr fragt euch sicher wer ich bin ,

ich will s euch sagen , den immerhin

verkündige ich euch heut ,

wohin ihr kommt, in welches Haus.

Ist es entweder Huffelpuff wo man euch lehrt,

der Wert des Vertrauens und des Glaubens.

Oder es ist etwa Ravenclaw,

das Haus der Gemeinschaft und des Vertrauens.

Oder seid ihr tückisch und flink,

dann kommt ihr nach Slytherin ganz geschwind.

Doch wenn ihr Freundschaft schätzt und lehrt,

dann legt man bei Gryffindor auf euch großen Wert.

Nun will ich nicht länger warten ,

und euch sofort sagen,

welches Haus euch von nun an erwartet.

Nun habt viel dank, und auch viel Spaß,

wünscht euch der Sprechende Hut! "

Die Erstklässer waren außer sich, noch nie hatten sie den Sprechenden Hut ja gesehen, es regnete stürmischer Beifall für den alten zottligen Hut.

Nach langer Zeit ( so erschien es jedenfalls Ron, Hermine und Harry) war der Sprechende Haut fertig mit seiner Sortierung der neuen Schüler. Enttäuscht blickte sich Ron in der Großen Halle um. Es viel ihm sofort ins Auge das einige Schüler diese Jahr wohl Zuhause geblieben sind . Aber er war auch enttäuscht von der neuen Verteilung der Schüler den es war kaum zu übersehen, dass die meisten Erstklässer eindeutig nach Slytherin kamen, und nur ganz wenige nach Gryffindor. Doch plötzlich meldete sich Dumbledore zu Wort: „ Herzlich willkommen in einem neuen Schuljahr. Es freut mich, das jedenfalls noch einige Schüler den Weg nach Hogwarts gefunden haben."

Doch darüber schien der Schuldirektor nicht etwa besorgt oder bekümmert . Nein eher belustigt. „Aber nein , wie ich schon am Ende des letzten Schuljahr angekündigt habe, ist Voldemort wieder auferstanden..." Einige Schüler schreckten bei den Namen zurück, doch Dumbledore sprach ohne zögern weiter. „ Und deswegen sah, ich keinen anderen Ausweg als die Maßnahem zur eurer Sicherheit noch mal drastisch zu erweitern. Von nun wir der Besuch bei Hogsmead nur noch jeden dritten Monat stattfinden, sowie ist der Ausgang nach 20.30Uhr verboten, was soviel heißt wie keine Nächtlichen Besuche bei unserem Langhüter!" Dabei warf er unserem Trio einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Es folgten vom Dumbledore noch endlich weitere Verbote, die unter den Schülern für viel Unruhe sorgte. Bis der Schuldirektor zu seinen letzten Worten kam „ So und zu gutem Schluß möchte ich euch nun euren neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunkleren Künste vorstellen , Professor Serevus Snape". Lauter Beifall brach am Tisch der Slytherin aus, das musste ja auch so sein , immerhin war Snape ihr Hauslehrer. „Oh nein, ich glaube ich wandere zu einer neuen Schule aus" , stöhnte Ron laut. „ Na toll, wetten wir nach diesem Jahr bekommen wir keinen neuen Lehrer", sagte Hermine ärgerlich. Harry konnte kaum was sagen er stand irgendwie unter einer Art Schockzustand, bis er schließlich erwiderte: „ Na toll, das war mal so ein tolles Fach!" „ Zu guter Letzt möchte ich euch eure neue Schülersprecherin nennen und zwar wird dieses Jahr Miss Angelina Johnsen die Ehre zu Teil: Einen kräftigen Applaus bitte für Miss Johnsen." Kräftiger Beifall brachte bei allen aus, sogar ein wenig bei Slytherin und Angelina aus Gryffindor wurde sogar etwas rot und bedankte sich bei ihrem Mitschülern, doch Dumbledore sprach direkt weiter: „ So und das war es erst mal, aber bevor ich das Festmahl für euch freigebe, möchte ich das wir gemeinsam noch Hogwarts Schulhymne singen, da gerade zu dieser schweren Zeit, das Gemeinschaft Gefühl, auch unter den verschiedenen Häuser, besonders Wichtig ist. Und wie schon gesagt es ist vollkommen egal mit welcher Melodie ihr sie singt, wichtig ist nur das ihr mitmacht. Aber ein kleiner Tipp ich singe sie gerne zu der Melodie von dem Muggellied , Der Fuchs der hat die Gans gestohlen. " Kaum hatte er aufgehört zu sprechen fing er auch schon an die Melodie anzustimmen. Hermine lauschte gespannt in ihrer Umgebung. Ihr fiel auf des Harry und Ron es wohl mit der Melodie von Jingle Bells versuchen wollen. Sie überlegte krampfhaft welche Melodie sie wohl nehmen könnte. Ihr fielen schon viele Melodien in ihrer Umgebung auf, von hin zur Wer hat die Kokusnuss geklaut bis zur Schneeflöckchen und St. Martin . Doch dann viel ihr eine passende Melodie ein, sie nahm einfach die von Alle meine Entchen . Wie auf Kommando fing der Schulleiter auch schon an zu singen. Mit ihm die ganzen versammelten Lehrer und die Schüler von der Ersten bis zur Siebten Klasse:

„Hogwarts, Hogwarts, warzenschweiniges Hogwarts

bring uns was schönes bei,

ob alt und kahl oder jung und albern,

wir sehnen uns Wissen herbei.

Denn noch sind unsre Köpfe leer,

voll Lift und voll toter Fliegen,

wir wollen nur alles erlernen,

was du uns bisher hast verschwiegen.

Gib dein Bestes- wir können´s gebrauchen

unsere Köpfe sie sollen rauchen!"

Das alles sangen sie ungefähr bis zu siebzehn mal. Als sie fertig waren , war dass für unser Trio das Zeichen das ihr Fünftes Jahr auf Hogwarts begonnen hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

**_3_**. Am Abend saßen unsere Drei Freund mit ihren Mitschülern noch lange im Gemeinschaft Raum beisammen. Für sie war es verwundernd wie viel sich verändert hat, hier im Hogwarts, man konnte die Maßnahmen zur ihrer Sicherheit wirklich deutlich sehen. Aber zum Glück ist das Bild zum Eingang ihres Gemeinschaftraums gleich geblieben. Und mit ihrem neuen Passwort Gerechtigkeit waren die Gryffindors mehr als zufrieden. Auch Fred und George die nun Vertrauens Schüler waren, konnte weiterhin im Gryffindor Turm bleiben, da Dumbledore es für wichtig empfand, die Schüler nicht zu trennen. Plötzlich kam Katie Bell fröhlich auf Harry, Ron und Hermine zugesteurt. „ Hey ihr Drei. Wie ihr es vielleicht schon wisst hat Professor Mc. Gonagall mich zum neuen Qudittch Kapitän gemacht!" Quidittch bei diesem Wort hellte sich Harrys Miene sofort noch weiter auf. „ Das freut uns für dich." Meinte Hermine darauf nur lächelnd.

Doch Katie sprach weiter „ Und nun möchte ich euch um was bitten."

„ Klar doch, immer, wie können wir dir helfen?" fragte Ron nun sehr interessiert.

„ Ganz einfach, Ron ich möchte das du bei nächstem Quidittch Training mit Trainierst, damit wir sehen können ob du dich als Neuer Hüter eignets. Und einverstanden?" verkündigte Katie strahlend.

Ron war plötzlich außer sich vor Freude: „ Aber logisch, auf mich kannst du zählen!"

„ Gut, wäre das geklärt. Nun zu dir Hermine. Ich möchte das du so was wie ein Co Trainer wirst. Du bist in fast allen Fächer die Beste. Mit Sicherheit wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn du die Spiel Züge und so für uns machen könntest. Damit wäre uns dieses Jahr der Qudittch Pokal sicher. Und Bist du dabei?"

Leicht errötend antwortete Hermine: „ Aber sicher. Ich helfe euch doch gerne beim gewinnen."

„Okay, dann warst das jetzt. Ich werde jetzt auch zu Bett gehen. Schlaft schön, ab morgen fängt der Unterricht wieder an" ermahnte Katie.

„ Willst du denn von mir nichts?" fragte Harry etwas irritiert.

„Nö eigentlich nicht, sei nicht böse. Gute Nacht euch drei."

„Gute Nacht, schlaf gut!" riefen alle Drei zusammen, wenn auch Harry etwas beleidigt darüber, dass Katie nicht mit ihm reden wollte. Doch kurz danach gingen auch unsere Drei Freunde schlafen, einfach nur glücklich darüber, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein., und den ganzen Kummer mal für kurze Zeit zu vergessen.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück wurden die Stundenpläne verteilt. Harry, Ron und Hermine betrachten neugierig ihre neuen Stundenpläne „Oh no Zwei Stunden Wahrsagen, direkt zu Anfang." Stöhnte Ron. Harry erwiderte nur „ Toll, ich fange gerne meinen Tag damit an, meine verschiedenen Todes theorien zu hören." „Naja, wenn ihr das schon schlimm findet. Danach haben wir direkt noch mal Drei Stunden Zaubertränke bei unsrem lieben Professor Snape mit unseren noch geliebteren Slytherin ." Hermine schluckte heftig.

Aber es sollte noch schlimmer werden. Sie hatten nicht nur zur ersten Stunde Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape, nein sie kamen auch noch zu spät zu seinem Unterricht. Vor der Kerkertür die zum Klassenzimmer führte dreht sich Harry noch mal zu seinen Freunden um: „ Es ist doch schon echt peinlich, dass wir immer noch auf die Treppen reinfallen, wenn sie ihre Richtung ändern." „Ja, und erzähl das erst mal Snape." Erwiderte Ron. Hermine sah nur etwas skeptisch rein, sie öffnet die Tür. Und die Drei traten ein. Kaum hatten sie den Raum betreten, herschte auch schon bedrüchende Stille im Raum. „ Ah, Mr. Potter mit seinen Freunden Mr. Weasley und Ms. Granger ich finde es ja wunderbar das sie es heute noch einrichten konnten in meinem Unterricht aufzutauchen. DA wird es ihnen bestimmt auch nichts ausmachen nach dem Unterricht noch eine Weile Hier zu bleiben um sich mit mir zu unterhallten, oder?" begrüßte Snape die Drei spöttisch. „ Aber natürlich Professor" antworten alle drei. Der Rest des Unterrichts verging eigentlich ganz nomal, so wie jedes Jahr. Draco konnte sich seine spöttischen Bemerkungen nicht verkneifen. Neville schmeißt noch immer alles um und auch dieses mal hat Snape Gryffindor grundlos eine Menge an Punkten abgezogen. Als dann das Ende dieses Unterrichts fach erreicht war und alle Schüler ihre Taschen gepackt haben und auf den Weg zum Ausgang waren konnte sich Draco ein Kommentar nicht verkneifen: „Ach wie süß Potter und seine kleinen Freunde dürfen länger bleiben, na da freut ihr wohl schon. Na dann noch viel Vergnügen." Harry, Ron und Hermine würdigten ihn keines Blickes mehr und gingen lieber schnurstracks nach vorne zu Professor Snapes Schreibtisch. Als alle Schüler den Kecker verlassen haben finf Professor Snape an zu reden, oder viel mehr er zischte die Wörter nur so heraus: „ Sie denken wohl nur weil sie ab und zu mal was Gutes für die Schule tun können Sie sich alles ihr auf Hogwarts heraus nehmen. Aber so nicht, nicht bei mir. Es kann ja vielleicht sein das sie die Anderen Lehrer verhätscheln aber ich nicht. Sie werden nun am Ersten Montag nächsten Monats mit mir nach Hogsmead fahren um einige Dinge zu erledigen. Und einst sage ich Ihnen es wird keine Leichte Aufgabe sein, und wenn ich Stümperhaftigkeit erkenne oder sie die Aufgabe an diesem Tag nicht Ernst genug nehmen, das lassen sie sich einst gesagt sein, dann werde ich dafür sorgen das sie alle Drei in Hogwarts ihr Leben nicht mehr Froh werden. Und jetzt gehen sie!" Noch überrascht von diesen Worten sagte Ron nur für alle Drei zusammen: „ Ja, Professor Snape!" Draußen vor der Tür schauten sich die Drei Freunde überrascht an „ Na ja, er hat uns nicht großartig bestraft!" gab Harry zu Wort. „Na trotzdem ich würde mich lieber nicht zu Früh freuen, wer weiß was der alte Snape wieder vorhat." Als die Drei in der nächsten Unterricht Stunde erschienen hatte die schon angefangen, Professor Mc. Gonagall sah sie nur etwas mitleidig an und sagte: „ Gut nun sind sie endlich da, setzten sie sich Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley und Ms. Granger. Dann können wir endlich mit dem Unterricht beginnen." „ Anscheinend weiß sie wohl Bescheid, wo wir noch waren.", dachte sich Hermine.

Der Rest des Tages verlief ziemlich Ereignislos bis am Wochenende dann endlich wieder das Quidittch Training anfing. Harry und Ron waren den ganzen Morgen total aufgeregt. Harry freute sich so sehr wieder aufs Quidittch spielen und Ron war dazu noch ziemlich nervös da sein aller erstes Quidittch Training auf ihn zu kam. Aber auch Hermine war nicht ganz unnervös, da auch sie mit kommen sollte da sie einen Strategie Plan aufstellen sollte.

SO DAS WAR ES ERSTEINMAL WIEDER FÜR DAS FÜNFTE SCHULJAHR, DEN HIER BRECH ICH DIE GESCHICHT AB, WEGEN MANGELDER ZEIT. ermineHer

remineHerdjdjsadllljsd


End file.
